


Overprotective

by Tealskys



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon and Baz love eachother, Simon is baby, baz attack, baz protec, but not during the fic, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealskys/pseuds/Tealskys
Summary: Simon goes to see all of his boyfriend's games, it was hard to come out but he did it so that he and Baz wouldn't have to hide their relationship.Baz knows how hard it was for Simon to come out so when a guy from another team starts being homophobic he protect and attack(ends with fluff and flirting because I'm weak for these boys)
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> TW: homophobia, lil bit of phisical fighting but not detailed
> 
> It all ends happy <3

## Baz

We played a great game tonight, it was against Watford’s main rivals (a bunch of entitled pricks - That's a lot coming from me) and we absolutely crushed them. I’ve vain enough to know I’m the best player by far but I’m honestly really proud of Dev, he really stepped up his game. It was probably just to impress Niall who was in goal but he played great so I'll take it.

Most of the guys have gone to the pub to celebrate, I’m sure Dev and Niall will follow them soon but for now I’ve convinced them to wait to the side of the pitch with me. Snow will be here soon i hope. (he always seems to make friends with someone else in the stands so he’s always a little late to come meet me after the game) It’s really cold and I'm knackered, I can't wait to bury my face in soft golden curls and fall asleep.

I day dream a little longer until Dev elbows me, there’s a group of players from the other team pretty near us and one of the players is making his way over. We play their team a lot so i recognize him, we have similar tactics but i’m a lot smarter and so he tends to be filled with rage against me after games. He usually just stares daggers at me but it seems he’s grown some balls, he saunters toward us with an unabashedly smirk. This will be fun. 

“Good game Pitch” He's an enraged motherfucker but I've not known him to be cocky, what’s his play? It’s very unlikely he felt it was a good game so what’s his angle? He flashes me a shit eating grin “Maybe since you are one this time I’ll let you give me a blowie.”

There it is. He knows I'm gay. He can join the club, it's not a secret. I stopped giving a fuck about homaphobes a long time ago and i don't plan to start for this waist of space how is probably a closeted gay wanting to project onto someone else. I remember in year 7 and 8 Dev and Niall would completely go off at people for saying that shit to me, i love them for it but they figured out pretty quickly it didn't affect me so now they let me take charge of moments like this.

Getting upset is the reaction he wants, I refuse to stoop to that “Thanks for the offer but you're not really my type” I cock a perfect eyebrow at him “I prefer guys without serious brain damage” His smirk falters. Without something over me his confidence crumbles it seems.

“Fuck off” He mumbles as he walks back to his friends. That was much easier than I expected it to be. Dev and Niall have already started talking shit about the homophobe but i'm too tired to join them, i just want my overly friendly boyfriend to stop chatting with strangers so i can whisk him off to our room and never let him go.

As if on cue I spot Simon saying his goodbye to some girl I don't recognize and starting to jog over to where we are. What a vision, his ordinary blue eyes are sparkling in the stadium lights and his soft smile melts my heart. He has no idea what it does to me when he wears my varsity jacket, he doesn't usually wear it to my games and it's hard to focus when he does. I usually try not to be possessive but Jesus Christ it's hard when he’s wearing an article of clothing that basically screams that he’s mine. Simon Snow will be the death of me.

As soon as he’s close enough I pull him into my chest, if anything just to warm me up. (He’s literally a human heater and I happen to always be freezing) I don't think I'll ever get tired of having Simon close to me, it's like coming home. I’d hold him forever if he’d let me. I feel him laugh against my chest. “You smell horrible” he tries to wiggle out of my arms so I pull his waist flush against me.

“I smell sexy” I can yeah Dev and Niall groan, I don't care because it makes Simon look up at me and giggle. I live a charmed life. Who can blame me for capturing his lips in mine? Jesus, I know i’m smiling like an idiot against his lips but i fail to care. We are in our own world now, far away from reality.

“Oh I see!” a voice cuts into my paradise and i can already tell who it is, Simon breaks the kiss to turn to the voice and i tighten my grip on his waist “Pitch got himself a little twink” There is an eruption of laughter from the assholes friends and Simon looks like a deer in the headlights. 

In an instant I've let go of Simon and I’m in this guy's face. He’s about Simon’s height so I've got the advantage, I usually have the expression of someone who wants to kill you (It’s my proudest talent) so i don't exactly have to try to be intimidating. “Did you say something?” I’m pretty sure my voice has dropped three octaves and his friends aren't laughing anymore, he should follow his friends lead but he’s still smirking like nothing has shifted.

“Baz…” I hear Simon, quiet as a mouse. I know it’s a plea for me to back down but I can't. It was such a big step for Simon to come out, his birth father was so homophobic and abusive, but he did it. He came out for me, so we wouldn't have to hide our relationship. That means everything to me, he means everything to me.

The imbecile in front of me carries on, bad move. “Oh Pitch is protective is he? Does that mean you won’t be willing to share?” He steps closer to properly get in my face, a mistake. “I wouldn’t need him for long, just to get me off.” I’m ready to rip that smirk off his face. Forget everything I said before. Fuck ignoring it. Say what you like about me, i don't care. But say anything about Simon Snow…

I feel my fist connect with his nose, it makes quite a satisfying crunch. Everything happens pretty quickly after that, I land a second punch to his gut and am ripped away by Dev and Niall. There’s blood on the pricks face and he starts running the other way, (it’s almost funny) it seems his friends don't care about him too much because they suddenly scatter.

I’m high on adrenaline and rage for a moment, quite happy with my handy work. Simon’s arms round my neck start to ground me. He’s holding on for dear life and I can't tell if he’s laughing or crying. Dev has a huge grin on his face (the git loves a good fight) and Niall softly tells me they are going home. I just hang onto Simon.

After a few minutes Simon finally looks up at me. His cheeks are wet but he also wears a soft smile, the type he saves for just me. (Take THAT Agatha)

“Your an idiot, and stupid, and reckless, and i was really worried, and you could have gotten hurt, and you didn't have to do that, and your knuckle is bleeding and-” I can’t help but kiss him. It’s involuntary and more of a need than a want. “And I love you.” he whispers against my lips.

Simon hates violence, it reminds him of his dad. I know i shouldn't have done it but i’m glad i did. No one gets away with treating Simon badly. God knows I was one of Simon’s bullies a long time ago. In the time when I couldn't let myself love him. Simon trusts me now, enough to know I wont hurt him, enough to love me. He told me a few weeks ago. I didn't say it back. I will. I felt it long before he did and yet it gets lodged in my lungs.

“Home?” I ask softly. I like calling it that. As if we aren't just roommates stuck together. As if we chose to live together. We chose each other. Simon hums, lacing our fingers together and pulling me the way of our room.

“You’re having a shower when we get back” his voice has become steady again “You smell putrid!” he laughs. I step forward, pulling my arms around his back and lifting him slightly.

“Oh you're using big words now are you?” He erupts in a fit of giggles as I let him down. I can’t wipe the smile off my face “And will you be joining me for this shower?” I can’t help it, he’s wearing my jacket and all i can think about is getting him out of it.

I love the face he pulls, he’s trying to look coy but it always just ends up a Cheshire cat smile and scrunched eyes (adorable) “Ask me again in our room” he says before starting to run. Of course I chased him. I would follow Simon Snow anywhere. He is the sun and I am crashing into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this and i hope you enjoyed it, if you did be sure to give me feedback in the comments <3


End file.
